gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gumball Apprentice Ep.1 (Part 2)
Plot (Both teams are standing as Donald enters.) Donald: 'Hello, and welcome to your first task. But first I need team names. Men? '''Richard: '''Well Donald- (Gumball covers Richard's mouth.) '''Gumball: '''CAPITAL! Our name is Capital. '''Donald: '''Ok. What about you girls? '(in confessional) Richard: 'I can't believe what that little brat did! I mean seriously?! '(out) Anais: '''Us girls are strong. So I say Strong. '''Donald: '''Alright, those names don't sound very bad. For your first task you will go around New York selling ice cream. I will give you today to strategize, and then for the next two days you will be selling. I will be assisted by my advisors Donald Jr. and Evonka. Donald Jr., tell them the criteria for judging. '''Donald Jr.: '''You will be judged on the following criteria: total profits, creativity, and originality. '''Donald: '''At the end of this, you will go to the Board Room where one person will be fired. But first, each team will need to select one of their members to be Project Manager. The Project Manager will be in charge of the task. I'll give you a minute to think about this. (On Capital.) '''Gumball: '''So, who should be project manager? What I mean is, who loves ice cream the most? '''Richard: '''I LOVE ICE CREAM! '''Darwin: '''We understand it, we all love ice cream. But I think it's not about loving ice cream. It's all about who's the best planner. '''Richard: '''I once build a tree fort. '''Darwin: '''NO! We're not building, we're selling. '''Dan: '''Look, no one cares about planning or building and what-not. It's all about being persuasive. You need to connect to people to buy their product or service. I know that as being a headline reporter-to-be. '''Richard: OH that reminds me! One time, I persuaded my parents to increase my allowence. I only got spanked and grounded for two weeks, but I still got $2 per week. Gumball: '''Dad, are you trying to persuade us to become Project Manager? '''Richard: '''Son, you can call me Richard. And maybe I'm persuading you, and maybe I'm not. '''Darwin: '''Um guys, we need to decide this quickly. '''Gumball: '''You know another thing-. You know what? I won't say it, because Richard will try to persuade us using it. Richard, you want to be Project Manager, by God, you're Project Manager. '''Richard: '''Oh boy! (On Strong.) '''Anais: '''Alright! I think I should be Project Manager. '''Nicole: '''Sweety, you're only 4. '''Anais: '''SO WHAT?! 4 year olds are very persuasive. The dough will be rolling in. '''Nicole: '''But you won't be selling lemonade along the cul-de-sac. You'll be selling ice cream in Manhattan. Manhattan's hardly a place for 4 year olds. '''Anais: '''I may be 4, but I'm very mature for my age. You gotta trust me. '''Nicole: '''Even if you were, those New Yorkers wouldn't see you. '''Anais: '''But Mom-. '''Nicole: I just think I should do this. Donald: '''Have you reached a decision yet? '''Richard and Nicole: '''YES! '''Donald: '''Men, who's your Project Manager? '''Richard: '''I am, sir. '''Donald: '''What about you women? '''Nicole: '''I will do so. '''Donald: '''Alright good luck, and I'll see you in a few days. (On Capital) '''Richard: '''Alright guys, the first thing we should do is come up with a plan. '''Gumball: '''And what exactly is your plan Richard? '''Richard: '''Um, I don't know. That's what you guys are here for, right? '''Gumball: No Richard, that's what you're here for. Not me, not these guys, YOU! (in confessional) Richard: 'I never realized how difficult this is, being Project Manager. I thought all we have to do is just go out and sell. '(out) Richard: Well I guess I'm going to assign you each a job. Gumball and Darwin, you will be in charge of making signs or whatever. Tobias and Banana Joe, you will be performing for the people. Frodo and Dan, you will go around the area to convince people to buy our ice cream. And Mr. Small, you will be the cashier. Gumball: 'Alright, but what about you? '''Richard: '''I'll be making the ice cream. '''Darwin: '''You are aware that we will provided with ice cream by the good people at Ben and Jerry's? '''Richard: '''Isn't that a little expensive? '''Gumball: '''It's obviously free. '''Richard: '''But then we wouldn't get any money. '''Gumball: '''NO! It's free to us. The people have to pay! '''Richard: '''That makes no sense. (Gumball facepalms.) '(in confessional) Gumball: 'Why did I ever pick him? He has no idea what he's doing. '(out) (Gumball draws Richard a diagram.) Gumball: Look Richard, it goes like this. The Ben and Jerry's headquarters in Vermont sends out a delivery man. The man drives down here to us. When he gets here tomorrow morning, he'll unload the supply of ice cream. We don't have to pay ANYTHING. But the customers need to pay when they come up to purchase our ice cream. Does that make any sense? Richard: '''Ok, I understand. But what about the $20,000 we were given? '''Gumball: '''That's for anything we need extra for selling the ice cream. And by the way, where will we be selling the ice cream? '''Richard: Can someone give me a map? (On Strong.) Nicole: Alright, me and Anais will sell the ice cream. Penny and Stace, I want you to buy costumes and keep the people entertained. Skylar and Miss Simian, you will go around spreading publicity. And finally, Carrie and Teri I want you to spruce up the shop. Are there any questions? Anais: '''Where will we be selling our ice cream? '''Nicole: Lets face it, Richard's an idiot. So there's no way the place he has in mind could draw customers. So here's the plan. We set out at 7, we will head down to Union Square for the morning commute. Then, at 9 we'll head down to Wall Street, which is perfect because of all those protestors, they'll probably get hungry. And we'll head back to Union Square at 4:30 for rush hour. We'll repeat the same thing tomorrow as well. (in confessional) Anais: 'I'm somewhat concerned heading down to Wall Street with Occupy Wall Street going on. What if....they're dangerous? '(out) DAY 1 ''' '''Nicole: '''Alright, lets go. You know the procedure. (Strong heads out of Trump Tower.) '''Nicole: '''Now lets try to stick together, we're all playing apart in this task. '''Miss Simian: '''Question. Where is Union Square? '''Nicole: '''Oh yeah that reminds me, I went out last night and bought some maps here. Miss Simian, Skylar I've marked your maps with routes. I want you to follow these routes as so. '''Skylar: '''Oh geez! Which one's which. '''Nicole: '''The orange path is when we're on Union Square and the green one is for Wall Street. As you can tell, I want you to cross onto the Brooklyn Bridge during the morning commute and lunch hour. Here are your signs, now go off. (Miss SKlar and Skylar walk away.) '''Penny: '''Now what about the rest of us? '''Nicole: Penny and Stace, on your maps I've marked down certain costumes shops in Manhattan. Now my intentions are to take in look in each one so that you can pick out the best costumes. I advise you split up. (Stace and Penny walk away.) Nicole: '''Alright, as for the rest of us, we should move on to Union Square. (The 4 head off.) (Meanwhile) '''Gumball: '''Um Richard, I don't quite get where you want us to go. '''Richard: '''Relax son, I know the perfect place. Up. (They arrive.) '''Richard: '''Here we are! (Gumball looks at the sign.) '''Gumball: '''Strawberry Fields? '''Richard: '''That's right! It's hot at this time of year. So people need to cool off while they pay their respects. '''Gumball: '''No offense Richard, but that's a terrible idea. '''Richard: '''Don't contradict me! I can already picture it. A man playing Imagine on a sitar in the middle of the circle. And people are enjoying the concert with their mouthes full of Ben and Jerry's goodness. '''Gumball: '''WHAT?! I'd rather be eating veggies than doing that. '''Richard: '''Oh you just wait son, you'll see soon enough. (The men enter.) '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:The Gumball Apprentice